


Redemption

by fancyasscheeseballs (girlattherockshow)



Series: An Unlikely Love: Rafael & Anna [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rafael Barba's silver tongue, Vaginal Sex, look upon my kinks, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlattherockshow/pseuds/fancyasscheeseballs
Summary: It's been two years since Anna's rape, and she is sick and tired of being treated like glass. The only one who can help her get back what she's lost is her boyfriend, Rafael Barba.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Character(s), Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Unlikely Love: Rafael & Anna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597711
Kudos: 20





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. All of it. There is nothing else to be seen here. There wasn't even a prompt. I just got in a mood. Do what you will in the privacy of your home.
> 
> Song: "Skin" by Rihanna

They had just gotten back to Rafael’s apartment after another wonderful date, but Anna was restless. Something was ticking in her head, but she couldn’t quite place what it was. They were standing just outside his door, lingering there as if they were going to say goodnight. She was trying to concentrate on his lips as they brushed hers, but something felt off, and she felt bad.

“You are so beautiful,” Rafael said as he cupped her chin with his hands. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

She smiled weakly. “You tell me so, all the time.”

“That’s because you _are_. And it’s so much more difficult than you could imagine, keeping my hands off of you. I want you, constantly. It’s unnatural.”

Anna loved the way he kissed her. It was always so gentle and sweet, like she was made of spun sugar and would dissolve underneath him at any moment. She wondered if he had always kissed women that way or if she was special. And if she was special, was it because he enjoyed kissing her this way or because he was afraid to push her too far?

As he was grazing her ear, pressing his lips just beneath it, the realization struck her. She might have been assaulted, but she didn’t want to feel like glass forever. She wanted more than just feather-light touches and slow, sweet lovemaking. She wanted him to give her back something that had been taken from her.

And she wanted it _now._

“Then _take me_ ,” she replied, simply and straightforwardly.

He dipped his head down and kissed her, softly, the way he had dozens of times in the last few months. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen and push him back. He was afraid he’d hurt her somehow, scared her, caused a flashback unintentionally. “ _Amor_ …”

“No, Rafael. That’s not what I want.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, chastened. “Did I hurt you? Did I push—”

“You could never hurt me,” she replied, touching his face. “But I need something…different.”

He tilted his head. “How different?”

“I need”—she laced her fingers through his and pressed herself against him—“everything you can give me.”

His jaw slackened. Was she asking him to do what he thought she was asking him to do? “Anna, you don’t have to—”

“I _know_ I don’t have to. That’s why I _want_ to. There’s one thing that I haven’t gotten back from him, and you’re the only one who can help me get it.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed and deathly serious. He searched her face for any sign of fear but found nothing. He decided to trust her, trust that she knew what she wanted, and trust that she trusted _him_. “If you want me to stop, you say stop.”

“I won’t want you to.” She pulled him down to her by the back of his neck, kissing him so deeply that she nearly bit him. It sent a jolt right to his groin. He moaned into her mouth; he couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this. She pulled back, keeping hold of him. “Please,” she whispered. “Give me back what he took… _Papi_.”

He didn’t realize how hard hearing her say that would make him, or how much lust it would release. But before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself opening his door, dragging her in, and pinning her against the back of it all in one fluid motion. “You want it like that? Because I can give it to you like that.” He pressed his lips to her neck, latching on until he was sure he left a mark. He _wanted_ to leave a mark, to let the world know she was his.

“I want it just”—she grabbed his hair and gave it a light tug—“like”—he felt her hand snake down between his legs—“that.” He put his hands under her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around him. She could feel his erection pressing against her, giving her just enough friction to dampen her panties even more.

“Did I say beautiful before?” he groaned. “I meant fucking hot. So, so hot.” He reached between her thighs then. “And wet.”

She tightened the muscles between her legs, heightening her pleasure. “Tell me more.”

Anna was so sweet-natured and gentle in daily life that he couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed hearing him whisper filthy things into her ear. But if she wanted him to give her back the ability to enjoy sex in a more passionate way, then he needed her to open herself _completely_ to him.

“Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ more?” he asked.

This is what she wanted. This is what she _needed_. “I need you to take me into the bathroom, bend me over the sink, and watch while you fuck me.”

She didn’t need to ask twice. He set her down and walked her backwards into his bathroom, lifted her back up and set her on top of the vanity. She leaned back slightly, and he pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her breasts, pushed up in a balconette bra. Her skirt was hiked up around her hips, and she knew her panties had soaked through by then.

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand. “You didn’t think I’d only make you cum once tonight, did you?” he asked. “You wanted me to fuck you, but you didn’t say _how_. Or how many times.”

His teeth sunk into the top of her breast then and she wound her fingers through his hair. His hands ran up her thighs, parted on either side of his hips, until he grasped her panties. “Raf—Rafael—” she gasped. “I need—”

He continued his ministrations over her left breast, teething at her nipple. “You told me what you need,” he said, in between bites. “And I’ll give it to you. But I need something, too.”

The way he was touching her, all over, all at once, sent fire through her entire body. She felt like she might actually combust. She pawed at his t-shirt, managing to lift it over his head without argument. He moved down her body, slowly, inch by inch, worshiping her. It wasn’t slow and romantic. It was greedy. Hungry. Like he needed to kiss every inch of her just to survive.

She was about to reach down to take off her heels, but he caught her hands in his. “Those stay on,” he said.

“Anything you want. Just don’t stop—”

He was on his knees by then, spreading her legs wider. She had just started wondering how he was planning to take her panties off with her legs spread apart, but then she felt the lace tearing. _Holy shit,_ she thought.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he said, as if reading her mind. He tongued the inside of her thigh, where it met her pelvis. It almost made her laugh, but she bit it back. “My God, the way your skin tastes. I could live off of it.”

She was literally throbbing and needed him to move just a few inches to her left. “Goddamnit, Barba—”

He growled at the use of his last name and licked a thick path from the back of her pussy to the front, stopping at her clit to swirl his tongue around it. She jutted her hips forward at the sensation, but he pushed them back, rattling the vanity with the force.

He pulled his face back and looked up at her, pupils blown wide with desire but expression as stern as it was in court. “Still.”

When she nodded assent, he went back to what he was doing. People referred to his silver tongue in the courtroom, but, Anna thought, they had no idea just how talented it was. He listened to her breathing pattern, basing his movements off of it. He licked her from back to front, slowly, until her breath came evenly, and then he would switch to flicking her clit back and forth with just the tip of his tongue, until she shuddered above him. He could feel the heels of her shoes dig into his back, and he got immeasurably more turned on at the thought of how her legs looked in them, wrapped around his neck. He was struggling not to reach one of his hands down and palm himself through his jeans, but he knew that if he waited, the payoff would be far greater. So instead, he gripped her left thigh with one hand and put two fingers on the other hand inside her. The hand in his hair got tighter, pulling him even closer to her.

“Jesus _Christ_!” she cried, nearly banging into the mirror as she threw her head back. “I’m so—so close—”

He pulled away just long enough to rumble, “Come for me, _Amor_.” And then he sucked on her clit until she screamed his name, pressing her thighs against his face as he held on for dear life.

“Oh my God,” she panted as she came down from her high. “That was—”

“Just the first time.” He pulled her off the sink and spun her around, pressing his cock into her backside. “Do you see what you do to me? What just putting my mouth on you does?” He put a hand on her shoulder and worked his way up to her throat—not squeezing it, just caressing it. She watched his eyes darken, the green getting hazy with lust. “Do you have any idea how many times a day I think of being inside you?”

“I’m starting to get the idea,” she whispered. “You plan on doing something about that?”

He pushed her harder against the vanity. “I told you,” he replied, “you’re not just coming once tonight.”

His pants were far too constricting at this point. He pushed her skirt up over her ass and unhooked his belt. The clinking of metal and the sound of his zipper made her even wetter; it reminded her of exactly what was about to happen. Before she was assaulted, she’d had a few partners, but none of them had what Rafael did. He may not have been the biggest guy she’d ever been with, but dear God, was he better at using it.

“ _Damelo duro,_ ” she said, in her darkest voice. “Give it to me. Hard.”

“You asked for it, _cariño_ ,” he hissed, and, in one swift motion, he was inside her. The sudden feeling of fullness startled her, but not in a bad way—she just felt gratified for having him connected to her as much as he could be. He had her hips firmly in his grasp, pulling them back toward him, moving his own in slow, tantalizing circles.

“Oh, God, Rafael,” she whined. “This is—”

He reached up and moved her hair off of her neck, sinking his teeth down onto her shoulder. “What you wanted? What you needed?”

Then, he looked up at her in the mirror. She looked so beautiful this way—her mouth agape, head drawn back against his shoulder, bra pushed beneath her breasts. She was his own personal goddess.

“Yes, _Papi_ ,” she said, and he lost it again.

He reached under her arms to grasp her breasts in his hands. “Look at yourself,” he growled. “Look at _me_.”

She forced her eyes open and gasped. The image of him taking her this way, almost like an animal claims its mate, was so unfathomably erotic that she almost came right then. She locked eyes with him, and then leaned forward to give him a better angle, grasping the edges of the vanity. He started pumping harder then, feeling her constrict around him and mutter curses under her breath until she ran out of words. “Fuck—God—I—”

“You’re _mine_ ,” he said, the power in his voice driving her ever closer to her second release. His hips kept snapping against her ass, rhythmic and obscene. “Tell me you know that. Tell me no one else can fuck”— _snap_ —“you”— _snap_ —“like”— _snap_ —“this!”

“No one else! No one, no one, no—”

And then she felt his hand beneath her, circling her clit faster than he had with his tongue, and that was her undoing. She convulsed against him, her entire body shuddering and stiffening at the same time. She cried his name like a prayer, tears streaming down her face, until finally, I love you left her lips. The pleasure he felt from being buried in her was nothing compared to hearing her say those words while she let him fill her.

“ _Dios Mio!_ ” he shouted, as an explosion went off from his brain to his groin. He roared through his own orgasm, crying her name in return, redeeming her with each final thrust. When he caught his breath, he dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing his way up to her neck. “Dear _God_ ,” he panted against her, “I think you might have actually broken me.”

She slowly pulled away from him and turned in his arms, kissing him as gently as he usually kissed her. “I hope not,” she said, “because you just put me back together.”


End file.
